x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fox Mulder
Additional Appearances Mulder was also seen in "Trust No 1" and "Jump the Shark" (in archive appearances), as well as "William" (seen very briefly in Scully's eye). However, those appearances were uncredited and I don't know if we want to include them...? --Mulder 13:45, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) : I don't see a problem with it, as long as a "(uncredited)" or "(archival footage)" or something similar is put on the end to signify that it wasn't a "real" or "full" appearance. I'm not familiar with the Scully's eye scene in William, was it taken from a previous episode, or did they perhaps film a scene later during the filming of "The Truth" and inserted it into the episode before it aired?--Tim Thomason 03:11, 4 Jan 2006 (UTC) Sorry for accidentally saving this conversation (it was a clumsy mistake!) To answer your question, I think they just filmed new footage of Mulder as David Duchovny was directing that episode. --Mulder 14:30, 4 Jan 2006 (UTC) Info box I think the main characters should have an information box, including their name, affiliation, first/last appearances, and so on. Mulder has the beginnings of one now, but it would be easier to create a template. Also, I don't think captions should be included on the box. What do you think? - Colonist 15:25, 8 August 2006 (UTC) Gun??? What kind of gun does Mulder carry? A Walther PPK is strapped around his ankle, as for his standard issue that is yet to be discovered. It is a Sig. Standard issue was 9mm. :During the 1990s, the FBI issued Smith & Wesson model 1076 in 10mm but the recoil was too much for some. The gun Mulder carries in most episodes appears to be this model. Looking for a movie Mulder sits in his home and watches the worst movie ever this is the season he gets abducted and scully doesn't know she's pregnant yet. I have watch this movie and loved it but can't remember the name. It a classic 1940-1950 UFO with string hanging. a woman in the graveyard the looks like Frankenstein bride. I was surprised to see it on x-files and was hoping a more diehard fan then me might know it. -- 03:00, 3 May 2009 (UTC)trista Edits and Commentary “In 1998 it is obvious that Mulder and Scully have an unspoken attraction to each other.” I think this is supposition and advancing a personal “take”. Not all fans - myself included - saw an attraction between the two (at least at that point). Some just saw them being good friends, colleagues and partners. I think that this line should come out. “Marita Covarrubias, a Special Representative of the UN Secretary General” Changing this to read “Assistant to the Special Representative of the UN Secretary General.” This is how she introduced herself to Mulder. “In May 1998 , Mulder was extremely angered to discover that the CSM was alive and seemingly working with Jeffrey Spender.” The phrase “extremely angered” is speculation; we don’t know what Mulder really felt. I don’t remember him voicing anger at the time. --Sylvia de marc 00:29, 11 July 2009 (UTC)